1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets for electronic devices, and more particularly to a cabinet having a cooling system for electronic devices.
2. Description of related art
Electronic devices, such as servers, are frequently housed in modular form in a standardized enclosure, and are generally rack-mounted in a cabinet. In order to dissipate the heat produced by the electronic devices, the devices are equipped with at least one fan, and air inlet and outlet ports are defined in a front or a back wall of the enclosure. A plurality of vent openings is defined in a front door of the cabinet, and a plurality of fans is installed in a middle portion of a top wall of the cabinet for drawing heated air produced by the electronic devices out. However, because the fans are installed in the top of the cabinet, and the electronic devices are rack-mounted below the fans, the heated air produced by lower positioned electronic devices is blocked by higher positioned electronic devices, and the heated air is difficult to be drawn out.
What is needed, therefore, is a cabinet having an effective cooling system for electronic devices.